


come on baby, play me like a love song

by bothsexuals



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Softness, songs as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Troy borrows Abed's jacket, and finds Abed's iPod inside it. In it, he discovers a playlist with his name.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 18
Kudos: 177





	come on baby, play me like a love song

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from the otp prompt generator. I think it fits them really well. Please enjoy. 
> 
> Title from Troye Sivan's "Bloom", because my friend and I were vibing to him and I heard this lyric and had to rush to write it down for this.

“You cold?” Abed asked him. 

Troy nodded. He’d miscalculated the weather that day and hadn’t brought a hoodie with him, since it was so sunny in the morning.

“Here,” Abed said, taking off his hoodie and handing it to Troy. 

Troy felt a blush creep up his cheeks. “Aren’t you gonna be cold?” 

“I adapt easily,” Abed replied with a shrug, “please take it.” 

“Okay.” Troy took the hoodie and slipped it on. It fit snugly, and reminded him of a tight hug from Abed, the kind he’d grace Troy with when they were alone. “Thanks,” he mumbled, and Abed simply nodded and went back to his homework. 

Troy tried to do the same, but found it very hard to concentrate when he was wearing a hoodie that smelled exactly like Abed. 

  


***

  


He wore the hoodie for the rest of the school day, and offered to give it back to Abed before heading home while Abed had to stay back for film class, but he refused, so Troy took it home with him. 

He put his hands in its pockets for the first time while he walked home, and was surprised to feel something inside one. He curiously fished out Abed’s iPod.

Was it an invasion of privacy to look inside it? No, right? It was just music, he could look at what music his best friend liked. 

He unlocked it (Abed used the same passcode for everything, 1-7-0-9) and started scrolling while he walked. 

An _Inspector Spacetime_ audiobook, of course. A few podcasts- mostly about movies and shows, and one Annie had recommended them all about current events and such. Playlists, neatly divided by Abed’s mood when he needed the songs in them- he scrolled through the happy one, the sad one, the anxious one, and concluded that his best friend had pretty good music taste. Different from Troy’s, but objectively good. 

He kept scrolling and then- then his breath faltered, his heart skipped a beat, and he stopped in his tracks.

 _Troy_.

A playlist with his name. His name, and all of seventy-nine songs in it. He didn’t even think Abed knew that many songs, leave alone… associated them with him?

Should he click on it? He could, right? It was his name, after all. 

No. No, of course he couldn’t. He’d already gone through Abed’s iPod, and that was probably a breach of trust. He wouldn’t like someone going through his iPod without asking, so why had he done it to Abed? 

He locked the iPod again, and kept walking. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what the hell was in that playlist. 

  


***

  


“Hey,” Abed greeted, entering the apartment. 

“Hey,” Troy returned, “Annie?” 

“Hanging out with Britta,” Abed replied, then his features crumpled into a frown. “Are you alright?” he asked. 

Troy grabbed the iPod, and handed it to Abed. 

“This was in your hoodie,” he explained, “and uh- I may have opened it.”

“Oh,” Abed mouthed casually, then his eyes widened, and he said, “ _Oh_. Oh no. What did you see?” 

“You got a- you got a playlist with my name on it,” Troy stammered. 

“I don’t suppose we can ignore this,” Abed mumbled dejectedly. 

Troy shook his head. “No,” he said, “I’m sorry, I wish we could, but I know I won’t stop wondering, and I’d rather ask you outright than end up looking at it behind your back.”

Abed nodded thoughtfully. “Of course,” he muttered, “that makes sense.” He took a deep breath in. “Okay.” 

He plugged the iPod into their stereo, and scrolled down the playlist to click on a song. He paused right before pressing play. 

“Please don’t stop being my friend,” he breathed. 

“Never,” Troy promised. 

Abed pressed play and music filled the apartment. 

It was _Happy Together_ by The Turtles, a… decidedly romantic song. There was really no mistaking what this meant. 

Troy still had to ask. 

“You uh-” he gestured between him and Abed “-this. Us?” 

Not very eloquent, but excuse him for being a little overwhelmed. 

Abed nodded slowly, and Troy couldn’t not smile. 

That must’ve given Abed some hope, because he sang- albeit a little uncertainly- along to the music, “I can’t see me loving nobody but you, for all my life.” 

Troy laughed, and ran to Abed, ran to him like a man in a rom-com chasing the girl of his dreams through an airport. He pulled him into a hug, so enthusiastic and surprising that Abed stumbled backwards and almost fell to the ground. 

“Me neither,” he said, “Abed, I love you too. I always have.” 

Abed pulled back to look him in the eyes, as hopeful as Troy had ever seen him. 

“You do?” he asked. 

“I do,” Troy nodded quickly, “of course I do.” 

The music changed to another song, _Hold Me_ by Fleetwood Mac, and Troy’s smile only grew bigger as he did just that. 

“Can I- can I kiss you?” Abed asked, smiling just as brightly as Troy was. 

“Yeah,” Troy breathed, “yeah, of course you can.” 

Abed leaned in and kissed him, grounding Troy with a gentle hand on his cheek as the songs changed and blended together and Troy distractedly thought he’d have to listen to the rest of the playlist another time, because right now he couldn’t really focus on anything but Abed’s soft lips on his. 

“Abed,” he mumbled, reluctantly pulling back, “all your other playlists, they were like, organized by mood. When did you listen to this one?” 

“All the time,” Abed said with a breathy laugh. “When you looked too pretty, or stood too close to me. When you held my hand for a really long time. When we fell asleep together and I woke up tangled up in you and spent the entire day thinking about how awesome it felt.” 

He was distractedly stroking the nape of Troy’s neck as he spoke, and it felt _amazing_.

“Basically whenever I felt overwhelmed by my love for you,” he concluded, “which was a lot of the time, because I’ve never felt anything this strong before.” 

Okay, Troy was probably going to cry. He would’ve been concerned about that, had the person in front of him not been Abed, his best friend in the entire world who had never judged a single tear that had fallen from his eyes. 

“I know what you mean,” he whispered. 

Abed hummed, then smiled a little mischievously. 

“You wanna kiss while we listen to the rest of the playlist?” he asked.

“How long is it?” Troy asked. 

“Four hours and thirty-seven minutes,” Abed readily answered. 

“Let’s do it,” Troy said with a laugh.

He took Abed’s hand and led him to the couch, then grabbed his face with both hands to pull him into a kiss, then another, and another, as the music played on and neither of them seemed to have any plans to ever stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, please leave a comment and/or kudos.


End file.
